


Impractical Girls

by Scarlett88



Category: Impractical Jokers, Tenderloins (Comedians)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett88/pseuds/Scarlett88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is doing a show with her longlife friends and then something happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first attempt in writing a fanfiction ever! Please, be good to me, as I am a non native English speaker (I'm in fact Italian)! Feel free to comment and most important to correct me if you find something wrong with verbs or sentence structure. Enjoy!

“Are you fucking insane? Are you out of your minds? I’m not gonna do this, just NO!”, I yelled

to the girls in front of me, who were laughing loud with tears. “Is that a joke?” I asked to the

show’s director. “No, Ross, it’s not. You have to do this, it's your punishment”. I rolled my

eyes and pulled my bathrobe tight to cover my body. I was only wearing a swimsuit and it

was freaking cold outside, there were about 4 degrees and I was going to jump and try to

swim in a pool placed in a crowded square that was screaming out my name. And yeah,

everybody was going to see my fat belly and my chubby legs, and I was fucking scared and

ashamed. “I hate you”, I whispered to the girls, who were supposed to be my bestfriends, as

they literally dragged me outside. “Fuck!”, I groaned and I covered my eyes, I didn't want to

see how many people were there. “ C’mon, you can do this!”, Fran said between laughs and

patted me on my shoulder. “Unlace this thing and just jump!”. I was shaking for the cold and

the strong wind, the lights illuminating my face as I forced a fake smile and waved to the

people in Piazza del Duomo. “Holy shit, the entire population of Milan is here tonight”, I

thought and then I remembered that this whole fucking thing would be online shortly for the

rest of the world to see. “Might as well be short, then”, and without thinking twice, I jumped

and disappeared in the cold, cold water of the pool.

The day after, I was so sick that I could barely breathe or speak. Spread on my couch with

my dog, Larry, snoring softly next to me, I was on YouTube, watching my shameful video of

yesterday. “How could I have possibly done a thing like that”, I said with a sight, and then I

sneezed so loudly that I woke Larry up. “Sorry buddy, mummy has a strong cold, thanks to

your fucking aunties”. I really couldn't complain, after all. Our show was gaining more and

more success, we’ve been filming for about two years and we were becoming famous here

in Italy. I checked the video’s visualisations: nearly half a million people watched me half

naked as I tried to swim in a pool, freezing my ass in the cold air of January. I smiled, for a

moment I was proud of myself and of the girls, of course, but we’ve never really come at this

stage without the help of the Impractical Jokers. I mean, we didn't know them personally, but

they inspired us and we followed their steps, and being friends with the girls for about ten

years only helped in doing such a good job. With that in mind, I decided to post the video to

the guys on their Twitter and Facebook accounts. “They’ll never reply to me, anyway”. I

turned my computer off, I took two aspirins and I went straight to bed, falling asleep as soon

as I laid my head on the pillow.

I woke up at 7.30, feeling way better than the night before. Fortunately, it was Sunday and I

didn't have to go to work, so I decided to lay in bed a little bit more. Still half asleep, I petted

Larry, that was snuggling against my body and I took the phone from the counter. I checked

the video visualisations again: almost a million. “My God” I whispered, and then I went to my

Facebook account. A message popped up on the screen and at first I couldn't recognise who

was the person who texted me in private. “Who the hell could be”, I thought, as I opened the

text only to see that was written in English: “OMG girls, you are amazing! That video cracks

me up so much! Keep up the good work! Btw, how are you? I bet you are shivering with a

strong cold…” I widened my eyes and my mouth fell open in disbelief. “Is this real? I am

fucking dreaming or something?” I said and I had to check if I was really awake slapping my

face with my hands. Larry turned to look at me with an annoying look on his face, like “WTF is

wrong with you”. “ Larry!” I screamed “can you believe this?” I hugged him tight, I was so

happy and excited that I couldn't no longer contain myself. “I got a message from Brian

fucking Quinn!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first attempt in writing a fanfiction ever! Please, be good to me, as I am a non native English speaker (I'm in fact Italian)! Feel free to comment and most important to correct me if you find something wrong with verbs or sentence structure. Enjoy!

My head was buzzing, how could I reply to a message like this? I decided that I needed fresh air in order to process what happened, so I took Larry for a walk in the park, as I was feeling better. The girls didn't know about this, and I didn't want to inform them, not yet at last. I sat on a bench and watched Larry playing with his furry friends, I took the phone from my pocket and read the text, again. I smiled and I felt a little bit stupid, I had to answer him, I didn't want to appear rude, so I typed: “Brian, is that you? I mean...the real Brian Q Quinn? I’m so happy that you liked the video, it's an honour for me...hope that I’m not dreaming. Anyway, yeah, I got a cold but you know, it's part of the show! Thanks again for your kind words :)”...aaaand send. My God, how lame do I sound. I cursed myself briefly, than I took a screenshot of the messages and sent it to the girls.  
Fran’s name appeared on the screen after few minutes later. “Helloooo?” I mocked “WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! ARE YOU DRUNK? IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE OR SOMETHING?”. And here we have Francesca, we’ve been friends since I moved in Milan from the south of Italy and, well, yes, she can’t control her emotions. “ Hey, dude, chill out” I said, chuckling. “Chill out? Omg, you don't understand, do you? Of course not, because otherwise you wouldn't be so calm” I rolled my eyes, I know she hate it but she couldn't see me so I went on. “And what am I supposed to do now? He texted me, so what? It's not a big deal.” “Ross, do I have to come to your place and slap you in the face? Because I feel the urge to do so, you dumbass.” I got up from the bench and called Larry back with a whistle. “Ok, then, come here and do this, I’ll be waiting”. 

One hour later I was sitting on my couch, surrounded by my best friends, who decided to come and investigate about my “relationship” with Q. “Girls, you’re overreacting, like always”, I said with a sigh. “I knew I shouldn't have inform you about this in the first place”. “Can you believe this little shit?” Erika said, turning her head to Alex, who nodded in reply. “Ok, I have an idea: why don't we contact our producers and tell them what happened?” Fran suggested. “And what exactly happened, Francesca? C’mon, enlighten us”, I said harshly. I was getting tired of this story, they were making such a mess for nothing. “Fine, then. I guess it's your decision, but listen to me for a second: if we decide to tell the producers about you talking with Q, they could contact the Impractical Jokers’ producers and maybe we could meet them and film few episodes doing pranks together! It could be a huge step for our careers.” I closed my eyes for a moment and run my fingers through my hair. “First of all, he wrote to me just once. Secondly, we all already have a career. You are a quite famous make up artist, Erika and Alex work in a big travel agency and I work in the HR Office of a well established company as a recruiter specialist. Don't you think it's enough for us? The show is just a hobby, we all know this.”  
The girls remained silent for a while, then Alex spoke. “You know what? I think Fran is right, after all. Yes, we have our wonderful jobs with their pros and cons, we all should be glad for this. But, on the other hand, we have our friendship, our own show and our fans. Girls, did you check our Facebook page out those days? Because I did and, God, we have almost 1 million and a half followers! I think it's great! And, Ross, I totally understand your point of view, I mean, Brian wrote just a message. If you guys keep talking, then we’ll contact the producers. Now, it's too early to dream big, right? Deal?”  
“I agree with you, but I’m afraid that’s not gonna happen”. I replied as I got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen, starting to prepare lunch for the four of us. “What do you mean?” asked Erika. “I mean that Brian Quinn won't write to me again. That's it. End of the story.” I said, grabbing a pan and putting it on the stove. “Your pessimism never ceases to amaze me” Fran said sarcastically. I laughed, cutting some cherry tomatoes in half. “Well, you know, I'm not pessimistic, I'm just being realistic.” “Yeah, whatever” Alex said and came next to me with my phone in her hand.“You got a message”, and then put it on the table. “Thanks, it must be my sister asking me how I feel t…”, I stopped, looking at the screen in disbelief. “What happened? Bad news?” Fran asked, worried. I looked at them, then I looked at the screen again. “WTF is going on? Just tell us!” Erika said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled. “I guess I got another text from Q".


End file.
